Twenty Girls and an Enchanted Rose
by xJadeRainx
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Beauty and the Beast crossed with The Bachelor? No? Well, maybe you'd be interested to take a look. Would Belle and the Beast still find love when he has many other girls to choose from?
1. The Academy of Pleasant Young Ladies

The horse drawn carriage was congested with the bodies of twenty diverse, and very cranky young women. The names of the most notable girls were as follows: Belle, Isolé , Nouille, Jovianne, Rêverie, Maladie, Râleur, and Odieux. Belle was the beauty of the bunch, kind, intelligent, gentle and generous. Isolé was so incredibly shy, that she barely dared to utter a single word, and should one of the other nineteen girls happen to make eye contact, well, Isolé would simply look the other way. Some girls are intellectual, and Nouille...wasn't. Politely put, Nouille had noodles for brains. Jovianne was a happy girl. Now, surely, that sounds endearing, but try to imagine what the other girls in the carriage had to endure, a solid two day's journey,with a giddy, laughing lunatic. Then of course, there was Rêverie. When that girl wasn't daydreaming, she was sleeping soundly, emitting the most unladylike of snores. Now, the girls surrounding Maladie to the left and right, were truly unfortunate. You see, Maladie was a very sickly girl, and sprayed her contagious sneezes clear across the carriage. Let's not forget Râleur. She was a piece of work, and for censorship reasons, we shall describe the girl as_ grumpy_. Lastly there was Odieux, who's father was a poor country doctor in Southern France. Odieux was a bright little thing, and she knew it. Only, Odieux was apt to display her smarts at every available moment, rubbing the other girls the wrong way, and being quite the irritation.

But why would such an eclectic group of young women be packed together in a cart, sitting on barley stacks, you ask? Well, these particular girls, one for each district of Southern France, had been awarded a scholarship to study at L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, a very prestigious boarding school in the far North of France.

The carriage trundled along a worn dusty path, and the young ladies tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible, which was difficult, seeing as they were packed tightly as sardines. For the next few hours, their journey was filled with the loud snores of Rêverie, and the frenzied laughter of Jovianne. The poor girl couldn't help herself though, the sight of the fluffy white clouds against the bright blue sky, just made her feel so... happy. Belle tried to engage herself in conversation with Odieux, but soon found her company to be unpleasant, and hurriedly, but politely dropped the conversation.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a full halt. They had come to a fork in the road, and Monsieur Marceaux, the driver, was contemplating which direction to take. He had gotten lost hours ago, but was much too ashamed to admit as much to the young ladies. As it was, there were two paths for Monsieur Marceaux to choose from. One was pleasant looking, with golden leaves strewn upon the dirt path, bathed in the pale orange light of the sunset, and the other path cut through a dark and twisted wood. Wouldn't you know, that Monsieur Marceaux decided on the road less traveled.

As the sun sank below the horizon, the sinister looking woods grew very dark indeed. Worse, it was difficult to tell which way they were traveling, seeing that the scenery of large, gnarled trees, appeared to be alarmingly familiar.

_Could we be driving around in circles?_ Monsieur Marceaux thought to himself.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur?" Belle began in an unsure voice, "are you certain we're going the right way?"

"Mais oui, mademoiselle," the driver assured, "I know the way."

Just then, Monsieur Marceaux spied a large clearing between two particularly fearsome looking trees. Surely a clearing was a good omen, for it suggested that it was a path well traveled by humans. He ordered his horse Éponine to advance towards the clearing, and all seemed to be going fine. That was, until two large gray wolves came bounding out from the underbrush. If the wolves were chasing something, or running from something, the travelers were never destined to find out, because the sudden appearance of the animals spooked poor Éponine so badly, that the horse took off at a startling speed. Monsieur Marceaux did all he could to regain control over the mare, but to no avail. The frightened Éponine was far beyond that of consolation, and soon enough the creature tripped on a thick, tangled root, and the carriage toppled over. The wheels of their carriage spun on its axles, catching the air. Somehow, Éponine had freed herself, and now was no where to be seen.

"Comment ça va, mademoiselles?" Monsieur Marceaux inquired of his charges.

"Bien."

"Bien."

"Bien."

All twenty voices called out in turn. The driver sighed to himself in relief, at least no one had been injured during the accident. Unfortunately, their carriage was badly damaged, and Monsieur Marceaux had lost his only horse. Poor Éponine was probably now at the mercy of the wolves.

"Stay put, mademoiselles," the driver ordered, "I will go find help."

And so, Monsieur Marceaux set off on foot, in the direction of the clearing that he had spotted only moments before disaster had struck. Belle, Isolé , Nouille, Jovianne, Rêverie, Maladie, Râleur, Odieux, and the others waited for their driver's return, but when Monsieur did not return within the hour, they began to worry.

"What if he's hurt?" Belle asked the group, concerned for Monsieur Marceaux's safety.

"I do not care," replied Râleur, "it is his fault that we are in this mess in the first place."

Her remark was met by one ridiculous giggle from Jovianne.

"What is so amusing?" snapped Râleur.

"I can't help it," Jovianne insisted, "nature makes me so very happy!"

"I think we should go and search for him," Belle suggested, "don't you agree Isolé?"

The bashful girl did not answer, but instead turned all shades of pink.

"Non," huffed Râleur, "I refuse to go trudging through the mud."

"Belle may have a point girls," Odieux added, "you see as we come nearer to the winter solstice, the days grow shorter and shorter, which means it will be dark earlier than usual. We already know that wolves live nearby, and they _are _nocturnal predators. It would be excessively easy for a pack of hungry wolves to make a meal out of a few defenseless young women like us, not to mention the fact..."

"Thank you, Odieux," Belle interjected, "It's decided then, we go and find help."

The girls all nodded their head in agreement. Well, almost all of them, Rêverie did not, seeing as the poor, narcoleptic thing was fast asleep.

"Won't someone wake up Rêverie?" asked Belle.

"Oh, fine," Râleur sighed in annoyance, "I'll do it. Ouvre les yeux, silly girl!"

Thus, the girls began their trek, making their way through the bramble and thorns of the forest. They would have to move quickly, seeing that what little light they had left was fading by the minute.

"Achoo! S-sorry," sniffled Maladie, "allergies, you see."

"Oh, well, feel better soon," Belle wrinkled her nose in disgust as she wiped Maladie's spittle off her cheek.

The girls continued on a little ways, when they suddenly became aware of Nouille cooing sweet little words, to a bundle of fur, warped in the folds of her dress.

"Um, Nouille?" Belle gave a nervous laugh, "what have you got there?"

"A puppy!" the girl blurted out excitedly.

"A puppy?" Belle repeated in confusion. Where would the girl have gotten a puppy from? "Nouille, let's see it."

Nouille unwrapped the tiny fur ball, and presented it to the group, "I call him Petit Chien!"

"What a very creative name, girls. Don't you think?" Râleur jeered, "C'est tellement stupide!"

Belle's face fell, immediately at the sight of the creature, "Nouille, That's no puppy! That's a wolf cub!"

"And where there's a wolf cub," Odieux added, "there's bound to be..."

Odieux's sentence was cut off, by the angry growl of a mother wolf. All the girls gasped at the sight of the vengeful looking carnivore, that expertly bared it's sharp, white fangs at them.

"Okay, Nouille, put down the cub... gently," urged Belle.

"Non, Petit Chien is my little pet," the girl said sadly, "Je l'adore."

But when the mother wolf took an aggressive lunge towards her, Nouille abruptly dropped the cub in a crisp pile of autumn leaves and the women all shrieked, and ran for their lives. The angry adult wolf gave unrelenting chase for the next half hour, but somehow she had disappeared just as suddenly as she came. Belle and the other nineteen girls stopped for a moment to catch their breath, all thanking their lucky stars to still be alive. Many of them were caught off guard and nearly jumped out of their pretty little skins, when Jovianne unexpectedly called out in jubilation.

"Oh look! A castle!" Pointed Jovianne, "I am so delightfully happy!"

Each of the young women traced Jovianne's finger to where the girl was pointing. Sure enough, sitting upon a tall hill, was the imposing form of a prominent castle.

"Ah, yes," mused Odieux, "It looks to have been erected during the classical period. The architecture is a tell tale sign. Just look at the facade of polished marble, and granite..."

"That's just lovely, Odieux," Belle interrupted again, "but why don't we just go ahead and knock on the door?"

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Ouvre les yeux! = Open your eyes/wake up!

Petit Chien = Little Dog

C'est tellement stupide! = It's so stupid!

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Bonjour, readers! This is xJadeRainx with my first ever, _Beauty and the Beast_ fanfiction. Prepare to laugh, and be pulled into one ridiculous situation after another with Belle and her new found, err... friends.

Incidentally, this is also my first attempt at writing a comedy. I hope you enjoy!

When I'm a human being, at least I'll act like one.  
If you do your best each and everyday,  
good things are sure to come your way!

xJadeRainx


	2. Case of the Missing Hat

The girls tramped up the winding cobblestone pathway leading to the foreboding castle. Belle studied the grim looking stone gargoyles keeping vigilance over their master's home. The ugly petrified faces, twisted into a permanent scowl, sent multiple shiver's up and sown the length of her spine. Odieux had insisted that the castle was built during the classical period, but as far as Belle could see, the design looked more Gothic than anything else. The looming castle appeared to grow in size as the girls advanced up the path. Finally, Belle and the others fond themselves standing in front of an intricate rot iron gate. The gate was already slightly ajar, so Belle gave it a gentle push, and the metal creaked ominously. The resulting sound was really quite grating, and each of the girls cringed, except Jovianne, who squealed and clapped her dainty hands together in excitement.

"Let me guess," Râleur snorted with sarcasm, "the noise of the creaking gate made you feel so very_ happy_."

"Oui, it did!" Jovianne nodded enthusiastically.

Belle was beginning to wish that she had sought out help on her own, but what was done, was done. She might as well make the best of it. Just then, a strong, chill gale whistled past the girls, ruffling their dresses in the process. Belle moved to pull her cloak tighter around her frame, when she caught something scraping along the ground though the corner of her eye. Belle turned to get a better look at the object. Realizing what it was, she ran to it with a gasp. In only a few short moments, she had caught up to the article, being shuffled along by the wind. Belle stooped low, to pick up Monsieur Marceaux's chapeau.

"Monsieur Marceaux," Belle said thoughtfully, "he is here... or at least he _was_ here."

"How can you know this, Belle?" challenged Odieux, "It's much more likely that he was lost in the woods, while searching for help. The odds of him finding the very same castle that we just happened to come across by chance are slim at best. It's incredibly naïve to assume..."

"Odieux," Belle spoke sternly, to capture the girl's attention, "I have found his hat, look!"

"Well," Odieux began in a sour voice, "I said the chances were slim. I _never_ said it was impossible."

"Oh, oh!" Jovianne began jumping up and down, "may I have Monsieur's chapeau, Belle?"

Belle furrowed her brow in confusion, "What could you possibly want with it, Jovianne?"

"His hat makes me so..."

"Happy. Yes, I know," Belle finished, handing the hat over, "you can give it back to Monsieur Marceaux when we find him, Jovianne."

The girl immediately placed the borrowed chapeau upon her own head, and spun around in graceful circles, "Oh, I feel like dancing!"

"Okay," Belle drawled out, as she cautiously turned away from the girl who was quite plausibly, an escapee from the Masion des Lunes, "if the master of this castle gave shelter to Monsieur, than surely he'd be kind enough to offer the same to us, non?"

"I don't see why.. a-a-achoo!" sneezed Maladie, "Pardon moi. I don't see why not."

"All right, then," Belle straightened, "let us go. Is everyone accounted for?"

Belle stopped to conduct a quick head count. One, two, three... there were nineteen girls, including herself. Now, who could be possibly be missing? The answer to that question wasn't hard to find, as a particularity loud snore, was carried to their eardrums on the autumn gust. Looking towards the direction of the sound, the girls found Rêverie, leaning against the rot iron fence, fast asleep. Belle silently wondered, how many of these girls were even awarded scholarships in the first place.

"Isolé," Belle began gently, "would you mind waking Rêverie, so that we may get to the castle?"

The ever bashful Isolé instantly turned a deep shade of magenta, but quietly walked over to their sleeping companion. The girl hesitantly reached out her hand, but before her fingertips could touch Rêverie's shoulders, Isolé pulled away, delivering Belle a pleading look. Belle only crossed her arms against her chest, in a motherly fashion, and nodded for the girl to continue.

Sighing in defeat, Isolé relented, and began to gently shake Rêverie out of her dream like state, "Um... Rêverie, i-it's time to wake up... w-we need to find Monsieur."

Belle was impressed. She hadn't heard that many words escape from Isolé since they started their journey to L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles. Everyone watched, as Rêverie awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Then, the girl rubbed her sleepy eyelids for a moment, and rose to her feet.

"Bonjour," Rêverie greeted with a smile.

"It is evening, you foolish thing!" snapped Râleur, "not that _you_ would know the difference."

"That's enough, girls," Belle was beginning to feel like a chaperon, "we'd best move along, now."

"Mais oui," agreed Odieux, "there's simply no telling how quickly the temperature might drop during these cold months. It could quite easily reach below negative degrees in a matter of moments, and then..."

"Well then!" Belle cried, "it would be wise to get in doors."

The rest of the girls murmured their agreement, and together they began to file their way to the great stone steps leading to the grand castle.

"This way, Nouille," Belle called over her shoulders, having noticed that she was wandering away in the opposite direction, and couldn't bear the thought of the poor child getting lost.

Finally, when the last of the girls had all climbed the great staircase, Belle grabbed hold of the brass knocker, and rapped loudly against la porte. The door swung open effortlessly, and surprisingly, there was neither hide nor hair of the person who had opened it.


	3. There are Girls in the Castle!

A tightly wound clock was deeply engaged in berating a candelabra, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack jawed..."

Cogsworth's stream of insults stopped mid-speech. His old ears must have been plying tricks on him again. The old pendulum could have sworn he heard a girl's voice. Cogsworth rewound his minute hand, and opened his mouth to continue to reprimand his sometimes friend, sometimes annoyance, Lumiere.

"Couldn't keep quiet? Just had to invite him to stay? Have some tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the pooch!"

"He was cold, worn and hungry," the candlestick defended, in his thick French accent, "I was just tying to be hospitable."

"Hospital," fumed Cogsworth, "now look at what you've gone and done! The master is furious, and..."

"Monsieur Marceaux? Are you here?"

"What was that?" the clock asked nervously.

Both Cogsworth and Lumiere cautiously peered around the corner of a cold stone wall. Neither one was prepared for the sight that bombarded their unusual, little eye sockets.

"Sacre bleu!" exclaimed Lumiere, "they are girls!"

"I know they are girls," the clock replied with irritation, "but what are they doing here? The master is sure to be furious, especially since we've already had one intruder today. Just look, there's dozens of them!"

"C'est magnifique!"

"Are you mad?" Cogsworth asked incredulously.

"Don't you see?" Lumiere continued, "one of these girls can be the one."

"The one?"

"Oui, mon ami," explained the talking candle, "the one we've been waiting for. The girl to break the spell!"

Before either Lumiere or Cogsworth knew it, they were joined by Mrs. Pots and her son Chip, a tea pot and tea cup combination, and Fifi, the feather duster.

"There are girls in the castle!" Fifi chirped, with a thick French accent of her own.

"Oh my, my," Mrs. Pots clicked, "the master isn't going to like this."

"What are they doing here, Mama?" asked the little teacup.

"I don't know, Chip dear."

"We have to find a way to get them out of here before the master sees them," Cogsworth conveyed to the group.

The servants listened as the collection of footsteps grew louder, and louder. Finally, their curiosity got the better of them, and they each stole another look at the young women, who had so mysteriously appeared.

"Look at them," whispered Fifi, "they are all filthy, and their hair is tangled and knotted with twigs!"

"The poor dears look like they've been through quite the ordeal," Mrs. Pots added with empathy.

"Monsieur Marceaux?" the one leading the group, a girl with brown hair pulled into a pony tail, wearing a modest blue dress, called out.

The servants all flinched and quickly hid themselves behind the gray, stone wall. Fifi, Cogsworth, Chip, and Mrs. Pots all pressed themselves as flat against the wall as was physically possibly. Except, Lumiere, the others could already tell that he was formulating some sort of plan in that cylinder shaped head of his.

"Lumiere, come here this instant!" ordered Cogsworth.

"No can do, mon ami," the candlestick replied.

When he was fairly certain that none of the girls were watching, Lumiere scuttled across the dreary corridor, and hoisted himself upon, a ledge, blanketed in years worth of dust. His friends called to him, urging him to come back and quit all the nonsense, but Lumiere remained steadfast, and waited for the moment when the girls would come across him.

* * *

Belle took the lead, and the other nineteen girls followed closely behind her. They were in uncharted territory, for sure. It was best if they all stuck together, for the moment. The castle that the young women had ventured into, was excessively dark, making their experience that much more frightening. The collective footsteps of the twenty mademoiselles, echoed loudly against the dusty tiled floor. Belle imagined that all together, they must have sounded like a herd of African elephants.

"Monsieur Marceaux?" Belle called out once more.

Their driver, yet again did not reply, but Maladie did let out a prodigious sneeze.

"Achoo, achoo!" Malaide wiped her nose on the sleeve of her dress.

"Quiet, Malaide," Belle reprimanded.

"Excusez-moi," apologized Maladie, "but all this dust is affecting my allergies ."

"Honesty, Belle," Odieux began, scraping her finger against the wall, and displaying the residue, "this castle is obviously uninhabited! Judging by its condition, I'd venture to guess that no one has lived here in years, maybe even decades. Why, just look at the..."

"Then who opened the door, Odieux?" Belle was beginning to loose her patience.

"I beg you to look at the facts," the girl challenged, "There has been absolutely no sign of life, anywhere in this castle. The door was probably in need of maintenance, from being unused all these years, that it must have opened itself when you knocked. It's simply logic really..."

"A lit candle!" proclaimed Belle, "look!"

"I dare say, that is odd," Odieux sounded dejected.

"Finally, we can have a light source," Belle murmured to herself, as she walked over to the ledge where the candle was sitting, "perhaps it was lit by Monsieur?"

Belle grasped the candlestick by its middle, and she along with the rest of the girls continued their exploration of the castle. The stoney silence was interrupted only by one astoundingly absurd comment form Nouille.

"Witchcraft!" the girl shrieked, pointing directly at the candelabra.

"Non, Nouille," Belled corrected, "it's a_ candle_."

"But I saw it _move_," the girl insisted.

"That is quite frankly, impossible, Nouille," Odieux, began in a superior tone, "it is an inanimate object, which means, it isn't alive. Therefore it has no mind or free will, and cannot possibly move by its own accord. Someone must move it, if the candle was to move at all."

For the first time, since they had began their journey to L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, Belle had found herself agreeing wholeheartedly with Odieux. Just as she was about to mouth this view, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. Belle immediately turned her head in the direction of the tap. to find Isolé at her right hand side.

"What is it, Isolé?" Belle asked gently.

Isolé simply looked at her feet, as her cheeks blushed furiously.

Understandably, Belle was confused, "But didn't you just tap me on the shoulder a minute ago?"

Isolé shook her head in an almost imperceptible, no.

"Then who..." Belle was interrupted by another tap on her shoulder.

"Allo!"

Belle instantly dropped the candelabra with a shriek. An inanimate object was talking to her!

"But you.. ah.. but I," stuttered Belle, "this is impossible!"

Now, all the remaining nineteen girls were growing concerned for their leader. Belle was acting almost like a mad woman.

"Belle," Odieux began, "are you feeling well?"

"But this is impossible!" Belle repeated.

"What is impossible?" several of the girls asked in unison.

The girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, did in fact, receive an answer, but it didn't come from Belle.

"I think you will find, mes chéries," Lumiere soothed, "that nothing is impossible, non?"

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Sacre bleu! = (roughly) Oh my!

C'est magnifique = (for this context) This is great!

Non ami= My friend

Excusez-moi = excuse me.

L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles= (the school the girls won scholarships to) The Academy of Pleasant Young Ladies.

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Salut!

I do hope you have been enjoying the story this far. I did in fact use several quotes from the Disney film, although they do appear out of order. Check back soon for the next chapter, and don't forget to leave a review!

Don't you disrespect me little man!  
Don't you derogate or deride!  
You're in my world now,  
Not your world,  
And I got friends on the other side!

xJadeRainx


	4. The Beauties and the Beast

Immediately following Lumiere's statement, half the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles began to scream and run around the palace like chickens with their heads cut off. Their loud shrieks echoed violently down the barren corridors, and many of the girls found themselves tripping over Rêverie, who had resigned to curl herself into a sleeping ball along the drafty tiled floor. How Rêverie was even able to sleep through such a racket, no one either knew or cared. The remaining girls, namely Belle,Nouille, Jovianne, Odieux , Isolé, and Râleur, and a few others, simply remained rooted to the patch of ground where they stood. Quite frankly, they were much too stunned to do anything otherwise. Furthermore, their shock was not at all decreased, when they were confronted by not just a speaking candelabra, but also a speaking tea pot, tea cup, clock, and feather duster.

"Incroyable," breathed Belle.

"Well now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy..... aaarrgghh!"

Odieux had seized the cantankerous mantle clock, and lifted it in the air by a handsomely crafted leg, "How is this accomplished?"

"Put me down this instant, Mademoiselle!" ordered Cogsworth.

Instead of heeding the clock's order, Odieux commenced to tickling the bottom of its foot, and began to wind the spring on the back of its head.

Meanwhile, Jovianne had captured Fifi in her dainty little fingers, and began dusting, "Oh, I just love feather dusters! They make me happy, you know."

It seemed that Jovianne started dusting a little too near Maladie, which caused the girl to produce the biggest sneeze of her life.

"Jovianne... ACHOO... my allergies.... ACHOO!" sniffled Maladie.

While this cacophony was taking place, Belle stepped away from the group. Her confused head was spinning, and she needed a moment to clear her thoughts. For the first time since they arrived at the castle, Belle took the time to take in their surroundings. The room that was currently a madhouse, appeared to be some sort of ballroom, or at least it was a ballroom at one point. By the looks of it, the room hadn't hosted any type of event in several years. There was just enough light left outside, by the fading sun, to catch the large stained glass windows in the circular shaped ballroom. The exquisitely hand painted frames, seemed to tell a story to the beholder. Belle's eyes quickly found the window which she believed to be the first frame. In the window, was the picture of a handsome young man. Judging by his appearance, Belle guessed he was royalty. The following frame depicted the figure of the young man, face to face with a haggard old woman, in tattered robes. the old woman held out to the man, one elegant, red rose. The very next frame, the young man was on his knees before a beautiful, proud woman. She too, was holding that lovely, red rose. Belle wasn't sure what had happened. Surely she must have missed a vital section of the story. Belle absentmindedly shook her head, and shifted her gaze to the very last frame. There was no trace of the handsome man, the old beggar, or the beautiful woman. Instead, there was only the image of a horrible monster, a beast. Belle stood entranced by the illustration on the window. She could not tare her eyes away from it, although the sheer monstrosity of the creature sent shivers all throughout her body.

Somewhere in the back of Belle's brain, she was aware of the other girls, screaming and carrying on like lunatics, but for the moment, the world seemed to stop, as she gazed upon the painting in the window. Belle was only drawn of this distillation, when a velvety voice at her ankles, forced her back into reality.

"The story," the candlestick began, "it is sad, oui?"

"I-I," stammered Belle, "I don't think that I understand it, not at all."

"Let me introduce myself," the candle offered a charming smile, "Je suis Lumiere."

"And I am Belle," she replied, stooping down to Lumiere's level.

Belle thought herself truly mad to be addressing a candlestick in such a manner.

"Enchanté," Lumiere cooed, kissing the back of her hand like a real French gentleman.

"Lumiere," Belle began unsure, "what is all this? How can this be real?"

"Ah, Belle," sighed the candlestick, "we, that it, those that live in the castle, are in terrible trouble. We need the assistance of both you and your friends."

"You want us to help... help you?" Belle stuttered, "but how?"

"You see," Lumiere endeavored to explain, "there has been a spell..."

* * *

The Beast stood hunched over the balcony overlooking his ballroom. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he _did_ know that he didn't like it. For years, he had lived in the castle undisturbed by outsiders, and today, the first time since the enchantress, a gaggle of human beings had congregated in his home. First, there was the old man, and now this. The Beast resolved to get to the bottom of all this. Someone tonight, was going to pay the price. The Beast let out a hideous, frightening roar, and all the commotion going on below, froze instantly. The monster seized the opportunity to leap magnificently from the upper level balcony, and land with a reverberating thud, directly in the middle of the ballroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE!" The Beast bellowed.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Incroyable = Incredible

Je suis = I am

Enchanté = delighted/nice to meet you

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Bienvenu, readers!

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I have ran out of ideas for the time being. So you must satisfy yourself with this chapter, until the net update. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.

And so the Beauties have met the Beast! I wonder how that will go over?

You're the best thing I never knew I needed,

xJadeRainx


	5. Lock Them in the Tower

Always nebbish Isolé, fainted immediately at the sight and sound of the beast, and collapsed in an unconscious heap directly parallel to the still slumbering Rêverie. The remainder of the girls, stood rooted in fear of the terrible creature. Who in her right mind wouldn't be scared of this monster with the mane of a lion, the body of a bison, and the hind quarters and tail of a wolf. The answer was simple enough: Nouille.

"Zut alors!" cried Nouille, "that is the biggest puppy I have ever seen!"

The poor, limited girl dashed over to where the beast was standing, and began to stroke his golden brown fur. It surprised the beast so greatly, that he didn't even think to roar at his dislike of the contact.

"I think I shall call you, Le Grand Chien!" Nouille squealed with pleasure, and continued to pet the beast, "Come, Jovianne, and see my new puppy."

Jovianne had recovered from the shock of coming face to face with a monster moments ago. Now, in the place of fear, was only one emotion: happiness. Why? Don't ask me. The girl's probably a lunatic. Anyway, Jovianne bounded over to Nouille and her _pet_, and also began to stroke The Beast's massive arm.

"Nouille!" the girl exclaimed, overjoyed at the experience, "his fur is so soft! I have never been so happy in my entire life!"

Belle and the rest of the girls, of sound mind, stood with their mouths agape. They had encountered a huge beast, hideously ugly, with sharp, cruel fangs, and Nouille and Jovianne had decided to test his temperament. Belle could already see, that the monster's agitation was growing exponentially and he didn't appear to be a friendly creature. One false move, and the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, would end up on the dinner menu.

Belle's worst fears were confirmed when an over zealous Jovianne apparently petted the creature a little to forcefully, that she ripped put tufts of golden brown fur.

The beast howled in agony, and snapped at Jovianne with his fangs, and at the same time, flinging Nouille off his other arm.

"THROW THEM ALL IN THE TOWER!" screeched the beast.

"But Master," Cogsworth tried to reason, "they couldn't all possibly fit in the tower. There are far too many of them..."

"THEN THROW SOME OF THEM IN THE DUNGEON!" he roared again, "I DON"T CARE WHERE. JUST DO AS I SAY!"

With that final eruption of rage, the beast stormed out of the ball room, his gargantuan paws, causing the floor to vibrate. The last image Belle caught of the creature was that of his billowing cape.

* * *

The girls imprisoned in the tower felt just as cramped at they had during their carriage ride, earlier in the day. Only, they had all thought that they would soon be arriving at the gates of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles. Instead, they were now being held against their will in the deteriorating tower, of a horrible beast.

Cogsworth, the clock had been right. There certainly was not enough room, to fit all twenty of the girls together in the tower. The creature's servants were only able to squeeze eight of the lovely young women within the cracked walls of the tower. These eight girls were: Belle, Isolé , Nouille, Jovianne, Rêverie, Maladie, Râleur, and Odieux. The remaining twelve girls, Belle assumed, must surely be wasting away in the dungeon, just as The Beast had ordered. Belle was frightened, cold, and hungry, but still, she did not weep. She was going to find a way out of this haunted castle, if it killed her.

"Monsieur Cogsworth?" Belle asked the clock.

"Yes, madam?"

"Our driver, an older man, by the name of Monsieur Marceaux, was he ever here?"

"Yes he was," Cogsworth answered quickly, before hurrying off.

"But wait!" Belle called after him, "where is he now?"

All Belle could hear was the pattering of tiny wooden feet, and a soft, barely audible click from behind the door. They had been locked in. Belle sunk to the ground on her knees at buried her face in the palms of her hands, that were smeared with dirt, from their hike though the twisted forest. How could this be happening? Suddenly she became aware of an empathetic pat on the shoulder.

"It's not all bad, Belle," Jovianne began, "at least we're all together. That's something to be happy about!"

"Oh shut up, Jovianne," hissed Râleur, "we are going to die here in this dank, smelly old tower, and still you are happy!"

"Die!" Nouille shrieked in horror, "I don't want to die. How can this be? C'est tres terrible!"

Of course, the bashful Isolé said nothing, but quietly sobbed to her self in a corroded corner of the tower."

"Stop it girls," Belle commanded, "I'm going to find out what happend to to Monsieur Marceaux, and I'm going to get us out of here alive."

"Oh Belle, give it up," argued Odieux, "There isn't a single soul who knows we are here. Some hellish creature has stored us away, probably thinking of us as cattle. You heard the door lock, Belle. The chances of us escaping with our lives is probably a million to one. Honestly..."

"Odieux!" Belle screamed losing control of her temper for the first time during this nightmare of a journey, "If you are content to resign yourself to an untimely death, than so be it, but you will not drag me along with you!"

Belle's seven companions remained in shock at Belle's brave words for several minutes. There wasn't a single sound in the tower, aside from the collective breathing of the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, until there was another soft click, from behind the door.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Zut alors! = (roughly) Oh my goodness!

Le Grand Chien = The Big Dog

C'est tres terrible = This is (very) terrible.

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Hi again!

I've updated with another chapter, just for you. Yes, you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Dude, I can't believe Cogsworth just left them in the tower. I know The Beast ordered him to do that, but still...

I've got chills, they're multiplying,

xJadeRainx


	6. Tea Time in the Tower

Belle held her breath, as the door was slowly pushed open. Who was entering now? The beast? Perhaps he had grown hungry, and was ready to start picking them off, one by one. Belle's anxiety mounted as the door began to swing open wider, and wider, until finally...

Belle expelled her baited breath when she saw who, or rather what, had entered the room. It was that adorable little teacup from earlier, the one with the chip in its side. He... it... he was accompanied with five or six other little teacups. Belle might have been pleased to see such a sight, but then she remembered she was being help prisoner in an awful tower. She was in no mood to laugh at anything, now.

"Hello, I'm Chip," the teacup greeted cheerily, "and these are my brothers and sisters."

"Hello," Belle returned.

Never in a million years, would Belle have guessed that she would ever be holding a conversation with a teacup.

"Oh my goodness!" Nouille screeched, "they are so cute! I could just eat them up!"

All the little teacups immediately backed away, frightened for their lives.

"Non, non, non, Nouille!" Jovianne screamed at the top of her lungs, "you cannot eat them. They make me so happy!"

Jovianne and Nouille fell into some ridiculous argument, while Rêverie soundly snored away, Râleur huffed in anger, and Odieux attempted to identify what type of porcelain the teacups were made of. Belle groaned at her company in the tower. What did she ever do to deserve this?

"Um, excuse me?" Chip called through the din of the girls' voices, "excuse me!"

"What is it, Chip?" Belle answered.

"We brought you some tea," Chip explained, "we thought you might be thirsty. You can drink out of us."

"That's very kind of you, Chip," started Belle, "but the only thing we want, is to get out of this tower."

"Oh," the teacup sounded disheartened, "are you sure there is nothing we can do to help?"

"Well," Belle contemplated, "could you possibly tell us what happened to our friend, Monsieur Marceaux?"

"Do you mean the old guy, with the fluffy, white eyebrows?" asked Chip.

"Oui! Yes, that's him," Belle replied, "where is he?"

"I don't know," the teacup answered plainly, and Belle knew he was telling the truth.

Belle sighed in disappointment, "well, that's fine. Thanks for trying, Chip. Merci"

"But..." Chip hesitated.

"But what?" Belle perked up, "what else do you know?"

"Well, the man with the fluffy, white eyebrows came into the castle..."

"Yes?" Belle asked getting up on her knees, "Then what happened?"

"He sat in the master's chair..."

"Oh!" squealed Jovianne, "chairs make me happy!"

"Quiet, Jovianne," Belle admonished.

She really did need to get out of that tower, and soon.

"Go on, Chip," Belle urged gently, "s'il vous plaît."

"Well," the teacup drawled, "then the master came storming down from the West... I mean, the master came storming down from his balcony and he saw... um... what was is name again?"

Belle's tender heart jumped in fright at the mention of the word, was. What did Chip mean by that? Was Monsieur Marceaux dead? Did the monster devour the poor man?

"His name is Monsieur Marceaux," Belle gulped, "please, what happened to him?"

"When the master caught Monsieur Marceaux eating his food, and drinking his tea, he wasn't very happy."

Belle was not surprised in the least, "And then what?"

Chip twisted his little face in concentration, "The master became very angry and pulled Monsieur Marceaux up in the air by his shirt collar..."

"Oh, that poor man!" gasped Belle.

"And then he said, 'THROW HIM IN THE TOWER!'" the teacup did his best imitation of the horrible beast, and Belle was impressed.

"But he's not in the tower," Belle interrupted, "where is he now?"

"I don't know," Chip admitted.

"But..." Belle was lost for words.

"He never got placed in the tower, you see, Belle."

"H-he didn't?"

"No, Lumiere told the master," Chip switched to a fake French accent, "Ah, Master, he is just a weak, frail, old man. He can do you no harm. Why not just let him go, oui?"

The teacup paused for a minute, supposing Belle was going to say something, but the girl remained silent.

So, Chip continued, "Then the master dropped Monsieur to the ground and yelled, "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!' And then the old man with fluff, white eyebrows ran out the door, and that's the last I saw of him."

Belle sighed in realization. All this time, she had been worried about Monsieur Marceaux and he had escaped with his life hours ago. In any case, the poor old man certainly was too frightened to return. Unfortunately this meant that no one on the face on planet Earth knew where Belle and all the others were.

"Chip, dear?" a friendly female voice called, "where are you, and your brother's ans sister? Are you all playing a game. Come on, now. It's bath time."

"That's our Mama," explained Chip, "sorry, but we have to go."

With that, Chip and the other little teacups scurried away, the door closed behind them, and once again, Belle heard the unmistakable click, or a locked door.

* * *

"What are we going to do about the girls, Master?" Cogsworth asked The Beast, "Keep them locked away forever?"

"THEY NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRESPASSED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The Beast roared, "NOW THEY MUST PAY THE PRICE!"

Immediately, The Beast began smashing old chairs, windows, and anything that would break, taking his frustrations out on objects that couldn't fight back. The Beast was destroying everything in sight, everything except the rose, of course. The rose was as precious to him as his own life.

"But they were lost," Lumiere attempted to smooth over, "They meant no harm. The mademoiselles, they were just frightened, cold, and hungry."

"Like the old man?" snarled The Beast.

"Oui, like the old man," Lumiere agreed.

"THEN I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD HAVE ME RELEASE THEM AS WELL!" The Beast bellowed, losing his temper again.

"Au contraire, Master," Lumiere chuckled, "I think we should have them stay."

"Y-you do?" The Beast stuttered, having been caught off guard.

"Oui," the candlestick confirmed with a grin, "as our guests."

"I DON'T KEEP COMPANY!" The Beast howled angrily, "THIS IS NOT A HOTEL!"

The major vibrations created from The Beast's sudden explosion, caused his precious rose to drop a petal. The little red petal withered immediately, as soon as it touched the dusty floorboards. The Beast stooped down to pick up the tiny petal, and it instantly crumbled in his large paws.

"The girls," Lumiere began, "they can..."

Cogsworth interjected, "Perhaps now is not the time to bother the Master with your silly idea, Lumiere."

"No," The Beast grumbled, "I want to hear him speak."

"Well," Lumiere continued, "the girls... surely one of them could break the spell, non?"

The Beast listened to the candlestick, as his chest heaved mightily. Maybe Lumiere was right, but then, who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

S'il vous plaît = Please

Au contraire = On the conary/ I disagree


	7. A Castle, A Home

Belle and the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, had been locked away in the tower for several hours now. Rêverie, of course was peacefully, snoring away, much to the agitation of the other young women. Jovianne was currently giggling and expressing her delight, at a little bird that had perched itself on the tower window. The lighthearted tune, that the bird was trilling made Jovianne feel, you guessed it, so very happy. Odieux commenced to identifying the species, which she claimed to be a nightingale, however, Belle knew the bird was in fact a robin. Nouille had engaged in conversation with her shadow, which she believed was a long lost sister of hers. Isolé sat in a corner of the tower, with her knees pulled to her chest, sometimes sobbing, sometimes blushing, despite the fact none of the other girls were even speaking to her at moment. Râleur was huffing away, angrily, for Maladie had just sneezed all over the poor girl's face, and Belle was merely trying to keep her sanity. So, Belle decided to try and get some sleep. At least, in dreamland, Belle wouldn't be locked in a tower of a fearsome beast, with the worst company imaginable. Instead, Belle might be perusing the largest book store in all of Paris, or maybe even scaling Mount Everest. Perhaps Rêverie had the right idea, after all. Just as Belle was beginning to doze off, her half sleeping brain, became aware of a set of heavy footsteps. The footsteps grew louder, and louder, closer, and closer, and Belle could feel the ground beneath her vibrate, albeit slightly. There was only one thing in the castle Belle knew of that could create such powerful footsteps, and that was the horrible beast. Finally the terrible, pounding footsteps ceased, and Belle prepared herself for the soft click that would unlock the door, any minute now. However, what actually happened, Belle was not prepared for in anyway. The beast did not stop to gently unlock the door. No, the crude animal simply burst down the door to the tower, with his brute strength. Shards of wood sailed across the room, and the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, were forced to cover their faces with their forearms, as an act to protect themselves. It was an entrance worthy of the infamous Gaston, Belle thought.

"I'll show you to your rooms," the monster grumbled.

"Our rooms?" Belle sounded surprised.

"You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" the beast replied gruffly.

"Oui!" Jovianne called out, "the tower makes me très heureuse! I simply adore the fresh breeze!"

Everyone, including the beast, stared at the twittering Jovianne in complete bafflement.

"No," Belle answered for the remainders of the group.

"Then follow me," the beast ordered.

The beast led the girls to their new rooms, and somewhere along the way, they were joined by Lumiere, who was escorting the other twelve girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, that had been held up in the dungeon. Belle noted, that the girls looked absolutely dreadful. Perhaps she had gotten the better deal with her accommodations in the tower.

* * *

Finally, The Beast ended his little expedition. There were exactly twenty girls in his castle now. He had never had as much as one guest before, well, not since the enchantress had cursed him, and the all others who lived in the castle. Now look, his hands were so full of girls, they would surely take up an entire wing. The Beast was not sure that Lumiere's eccentric idea was going to work.

"Say something to them," the candlestick whispered to his master.

"Hmm, oh," The Beast was caught off guard momentarily, but turned to the girls, "I um, I hope you like it here."

The Beast would have been pleased to end the conversation there, but Lumiere was urging him to continue, with a few not so subtle gestures.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" a young woman with brown hair, wearing a modest, blue dress, asked in curiosity.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" roared The Beast.

Each of the girls flinched at his outburst, and The Beast felt ashamed of himself. They were only women, after all, the weaker of the sexes.

"These are your rooms," The Beast spread his paws outward, in a wide gesture, "there are ten rooms available, you'll have to double up. Choose a roommate."

"A-hem," the candelabra interrupted.

"Now," The Beast used the most tender voice he had in a long while, "it there's anything you need, my servants will attend you."

"Dinner," Lumiere urged, "invite them to dinner."

"You...will join me for dinner," The Beast's polite mood was beginning to wear off, "THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!"

All the girls immediately began scrambling about in fright, grabbing a roommate by the arm, and darting into an empty room. Shortly after, The Beast heard the loud slamming of ten doors, and he left feeling ashamed as ever, with his servant Lumiere trailing behind him.


	8. Belle Takes Charge

Belle had selected her roommate very carefully. She had immediately grabbed Isolé by the arm, and dashed into the nearest available room. Better Isolé than any of the other girls, Belle supposed. The girl was quiet, attended to herself, and didn't appear to be completely bonkers. Belle was pleasantly surprised with how well kept and tidy the condition of their room was. Two beds, neatly made, laid parallel to one another, looking rather inviting after a few hours of being pent up in that awful tower. Also, there was a handsome wardrobe, to place their belongings, not that they had any belongings, though. Everything the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles owned was left behind in the wreckage of their carriage. And that was another thing! So, Monsieur Marceaux did not know that the beast had taken Belle and the other young woman captive, but still, did he not come searching for them if he thought they were all lost in the dark, creepy forest? Did he truly leave his charges behind to perish? When Belle found her way out of this place, she vowed to hunt Monsieur Marceaux down to the very ends of the Earth and give him a piece of her mind.

There came a knock at the door, and Isolé bounded over to the bed, like a frightened deer, and hid her head beneath the covers. Belle rolled her eyes at the girls foolishness, and made her way to the door. Upon opening it, Belle was met with the sight of six expressive faces. Nouille appeared dazed and confused. Jovianne was smiling form ear to ear. Rêverie looked groggy, as if she had only awoken from one of her comas. Half of Maladie's face was hidden behind a handkerchief, as she blew her nose. Râleur's cross face, was twisted into a scowl, her arms resting akimbo against her hips, and lastly Odieux carried that air of superiority, which she was infamous for. Belle smiled at the mere sight of them. The girls weren't so bad, when she wasn't confined with them in small places.

"Hello, girls," Belle greeted, striking a comfortable pose.

"Where has Isolé gone off to?" Odieux asked out of curiosity.

Belle nodded in the direction of the bed, "She's hiding underneath the pillows. Your knock must have startled her."

"Oh!" Jovianne exclaimed, "Did you know that the pillows on my bed are purple? The color purple makes me happy!"

"How could Belle possibly know that, silly girl?" snapped Râleur, "she has not been to our room yet!"

"I take it that the two of you are roommates?" Belle directed towards Râleur, offering her a sympathetic look.

"Oui," Râleur replied with a heavy sigh.

"How are they rest of you paired?" Belle asked the remaining girls.

Odieux was the first to speak, "I'm with Nouille. Isn't that right Nouille?"

Meanwhile, Nouille was looking over her shoulder, studying the room.

"Nouille?" Belle began, "Are you all right?"

"Oui," the girl said with a long face, "but has anyone seen my sister? We got into an argument earlier, and I haven't seen her since."

"And my partner is... achoo... Rêverie," Maladie sneezed.

Soon enough, the girls heard the unmistakable sounds, that were Rêverie's snores. She was leaning against the wall of Belle and Isolé's room, deeply asleep.

"How does that girl do it?" Râleur huffed, "she is asleep while standing!"

"Well, it's painfully obvious, Râleur," Odieux used a singsong voice, "Rêverie is a narcoleptic."

"A narco what?" Nouille asked innocently, "is it related a rhinoceros?"

"Non, non, Nouille," Odieux shook her head in exasperation, " narcolepsy is a sleeping disorder, characterized by excessive daytime sleepiness. The individual in question, in this case, Rêverie, is prone to falling asleep in the most inconvenient of times, and or, places."

"So," Nouille scrunched up her nose in absolute concentration, "Rêverie is a sleepy rhinoceros?"

Half of the girls, gathered in Belle and Isolé's chamber sighed, and the other half rolled their eyes. Râleur added an annoyed vocalization in her throat, just for good measure.

"Non, Nouille," Odieux adopted the tone of a controlling schoolmarm, "try to understand, s'il vous plaît..."

"Forget it, Odieux," Belle interjected, coming to Nouille's defense, "let's all talk about something else."

"Like what?" Râleur, questioned sourly, "how we are going to die, old an ugly in the castle of this monster?"

"Stop it," Belle warned.

"Non!" the girl cried indignantly, "you cannot tell me what to do!"

"I can when you're standing in my room," challenged Belle.

"Our room," a muffled voice called from beneath the pillows.

Oh, yes, Isolé. Honestly, that girl was so quiet, that Belle had forgotten she was even there.

"Right, I'm sorry, Isolé," Belle self corrected, "our room."

"It's a shame, really," Odieux commented, "that we are all going to waste away here."

"That does _not_ make me happy," Joivanne breathed.

The girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles stared at Jovianne in awe. Was there actually something on the face of the planet that didn't make the girl happy? Strangely, the thought seemed unthinkable.

"Don't worry girls," Belle comforted, "we'll find a way out of this... somehow."

"And how do you propose..."

Odieux's sentence was cut off, by the voice of a stout, but motherly teapot, accompanied by all her little teacups .

"It's Mrs. Pots, dears," the teapot chimed, "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

"Oh, hello," Belle greeted politely. She was still wrapping her head around all these living objects.

Chip, scuttled over to where Belle was standing, "Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?"

"All right now, chip. That'll do," his mother reprimanded, as she poured tea for the guests, "slowly, now. Don't spill."

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip asked the girls.

The teacup puffed up his cheeks, and began to blow bubbles out of the top of his, um, head. Most of the girls, especially Belle, giggled at the little guy's antics, except for Râleur who angrily huffed away, as usual.

"Chip!" Mrs. Pots admonished.

"Ooops sorry," Chip laughed.

"I know you girls are frightened," Mrs. Pots began, "but it will all work out in the end, you'll see."

"Do you really think so?" asked Belle.

"I do. Now, look at me, jabbering on when there's supper to get on the table. Come children!"

With that, Mrs. Pots left their company, her little teacups, including the adorable chip, following close behind their mother.

"Well now, what shall we dress you girls in for dinner," the wardrobe abruptly asked, "let's see what I've got in my drawers."

Belle, Nouille, Jovianne, Rêverie, Maladie, Râleur, and Odieux all jumped, while Isolé finally emerged from under the covers of her bed. They had been conversing with one another the entire time, and not one of them realized that the wardrobe in the room was another living, inanimate object.

"Hello, what is your name?" Belle inquired.

"Madame Armoire."

"Fitting," Râleur snorted.

Belle shot the girl a disapproving glance.

"It's quite all right, my dear," Madame Armoire maintained, "now, let's see about those dresses. Ah, there, you'll look ravishing in this one."

The wardrobe held out a rose colored dress to Belle. Belle took the dress reluctantly.

"Now, as for the rest of you..." Madame Armoire pondered while ruffling through her drawers selecting the perfect gowns for the other young ladies.

"Don't bother," Belle began, "we're not going?"

"You're got going?" Madame Armorie repeated with a gasp.

"We're not going?" the other girls groaned in unison.

"But I'm hungry," sniffed Nouille.

"Food makes me happy," Jovianne added sadly.

"Sorry, girls," Belle stuck to her resolution, as the self appointed leader of the twenty girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles, she was going to have to make difficult decisions. This was the first, "but we can't give that beast any false ideas."

"Let's not be hasty now, girls," the wardrobe spoke nervously.

"I'm sorry, Madame Armorie," Belle was relentless, "we simply cannot encourage that brute. Come girls, let's spread the word to the rest of our group, that we will not be joining Monsieur la Bête for dinner."

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Monsieur la Bête= Mister Beast

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Here is a longer chapter for you, readers. Isn't that nice after the shorter, previous one? I bet it is. That Belle, always the leader. I wonder how The Beast will take it, when all twenty of his guest fail to show up for dinner.

Hmm, I can already see how this story is slowly turning into less of a comedy. This was not supposed to happen! Why must my stories always run the show?

I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home, if we are there together,

xJadeRainx


	9. They're Not Coming

The Beast paced back and forth in front of a hot fire, blazing in the hearth. The friction caused by such repetitive action, was begging to wear the old carpet, in the drawing room, thin. He had heard stories that women took excessively long, when getting ready for dinner, and other such occasions, but this was getting ridiculous. As the minute hand on an old grandfather clock, a non living grandfather clock ticked away, The Beast's anxiety, and impatience rose. He hated waiting. Waiting around helplessly didn't appeal to him. It made him feel like a fool. There was absolutely no way, in all the fires of Hell, was the beast going to allow a gaggle of weak, pathetic little girls make a dunce out of him.

"What is taking so long?" The Beast mumbled to his servants, his angry increasing, "I told them to come down. Why aren't the here yet?"

"Try to be patient, sir" Mrs. Pots urged, "The girls' have lost their families and their freedom all in one day."

Lumiere piped up, his flames alight, "Master, have you given any more thought that, perhaps, one of these girls could break the spell?"

"Of course I have," The Beast growled, "I'm not a fool."

"Très bon!" exclaimed the candelabra, "you fall in love with one of the girls, one of the girls falls in love with you, and poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

"It's not that easy, Lumiere," Mrs. Potts began, "these things take time."

Lumiere's tiny wax face fell, "But the rose... it has already begun to wilt."

"It's no use," The Beast sighed woefully, "they are all so beautiful, and I'm so... well, look at me!"

The Beast caught a glimpse of himself on a silver tea tray that laid undisturbed on a dusty coffee table. The image that was projected back to this eyes, was admittedly somewhat distorted, but The Beast didn't need clarity to know what he was. A monster. Hideous to the beholder. He was a monster, an ugly monster, both inside and out. And that was why the Enchantress had cursed him all those years ago. She had tricked him, the Enchantress. Her spell was not iron clad. She had given him hope, hope that the spell might one day be broken, and he and his servants would be restored to their human selves, good as new. Hope was the worst punishment of all, for The Beast knew it was unattainable.

"Look at me," The Beast repeated in disgust.

"Oh, you must help them see past all that," rang the gentle voice of Mrs. Pots.

"Oui, oui!" Agreed Lumiere.

"I...I don't know how," admitted The Beast.

"Well," Mrs. Pots began somewhat playfully, "you can start by making yourself more presentable."

"More presentable?" The Beast questioned. He picked up the hem of his cape in his sharp, black claws, and inspected the article. He saw nothing wrong with the way he looked.

"Straighten up," Ordered Mrs. Pots, "Try to act like a gentleman."

The Beast obeyed her commands. He stood at his full stature, a dizzying height really, but he assumed that Mrs. Pots knew more about women than he did. What else did she say? Oh, yes, try to act like a gentleman. The Beast again gazed into the silver tea tray, He was already looking more formal.

"Ah yes," Lumiere added, "when they come in, give them a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile."

Smile? The Beast had not even attempted to smile in nearly ten years, now. Strangely, the thought of smiling, filled him with dread. Then again, Lumiere had always been popular with the ladies as a human. Surely, he was an authority on this sort of thing. All right. The Beast would try his luck at smiling. The Beast lifted the corners of his mouth into what he thought was his most charming of smiles, however, the terrified looks on both Lumiere and Mrs. Pots seemed to convey otherwise.

"But don't frighten the poor girls!" shrieked Mrs. Pots.

The Beast's heart plunged way deep down into the dark abyss that was his stomach. Was his attempt at grinning, truly that fearsome?

"Impress them with your rapier wit" Lumiere suggested.

The Beast began to form a mental list of things he should do at dinner. Smile. Rapier wit. Check.

"But be gentle," Mrs. Pots warned.

The Beast added gentleness, to his imaginary list of dinner behavior.

"Shower each of them with compliments," Lumiere counted off, "their hair, their eyes, their dresses!"

Compliments. Right. The Beast could remember to throw in some compliments while scarfing down a whole turkey. He was famished after all this waiting.

"But be sincere," Mrs. Pots urged, sending Lumiere a reproachful glance.

This never ending stream of _helpful_ suggestions, was beginning to make The Beast's head spin. Why did women have to be so unduly complicated? Wasn't romance supposed to come easy? At least that's what he remembered from the old fairy tales, his mother read to him as a child. Find a glass slipper. Climb up a girl's long, braided hair. Voilà l'amour!

"And above all..." the candlestick interrupted The Beast's thoughts.

"You must control your temper!" Mrs. Pots and Lumiere shouted at him in unison.

They yelled at him, The Beast. His own servants shouted at him? Well, that was a sudden, and unexpected turn of events. Then came the sound of a creaking door. The Beast immediately turned his head, to get a proper look at the intruder. Oh, good. It was none other than Cogsworth. He had come to tell his master that the girls were all waiting for him in the dining hall, all made up and beautiful.

"Uh," Cogsworth hesitated, "good evening."

Something in the tone of the clock's voice was suspicious, to say the least. The Beast could feel his lighthearted mood slipping, further and further away from him. Just a moment ago, he was expectant, and excited to have a chance to meet with the girls. Learn their names. Get to know them. And now... something was off.

"Where are they?" The Beast snarled.

Cogsworth stuttered, "Who? Oh! The girls. Yes, the, ah, girls. Well, actually, the are in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... they're not coming."

Not coming. Those simple words echoed through the cavity of his mid, like a death sentence.

"WHAT!" roared The Beast.

The Beast had no intentions of waiting like a foolhardy lover any longer. How dare they? They would all pay for such treachery. The Beast did not waste another moment. He angrily stormed out of the drawing room, and towards the rooms where all twenty girls were staying. He had brought them into his home! Invited them to stay! Okay, so they might have stumbled upon his home, and he may have forced them to stay, but still, there was no excuse for this sort of behavior. The Beast was vaguely aware of his servants chasing after him, calling out in tiny, desperate voices.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Cogsworth pleaded.

The Beast ignored the old clock. He continued, charging towards his destination, until finally he had reached the East Wing. The Beast had purposely situated the girls in the wing farthest from his personal quarters. He did not want them anywhere near the West Wing. Additionally, having all the girls together in one place, would make it easier to keep track of their whereabouts. The Beast randomly pounded, thunderously, on the door of one of the girls.

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!" The Beast yelled in his anger.

"I'm not hungry." A voice came from behind the door.

The Beast growled to himself as he proceeded to another door. Again, he banged mightily upon the wood, "You'll come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!"

"Master, I could be wrong," Lumiere started, "but this may not be the best way to win their affection."

"Please, attempt to be be a gentleman," Cogsworth begged.

The Beast snorted with rage, and rapped on a third door, "You will join me for dinner."

"Non," A girl behind the door answered.

"Why are they being so difficult?" The Beast turned to his servants.

"Gently, gently," Mrs. Pots advised.

Very reluctantly, the beast began softly, "will you come to dinner?"

"Non."

The Beast flashes an annoyed look at his servants. These girls were insufferable. He was right all along!

"Suave. Genteel." Cogsworth suggested helpfully.

"It wold give me the greatest pleasure if you join me for dinner," The Beast released through gritted fangs.

"Ahem, ahem. We say, 'please'.

The beast was more dejected than ever, "please."

"No thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever," threatened the Beast.

"Yes, we can," the voice goaded.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" The Beast roared.

The Beast move on to yet another door, and knocked harder than ever, Come to dinner!"

"Non."

One by one, the girls in each of the ten rooms refused his invitation. The Beast felt more downhearted, dejected, and humiliated, than he had in this past decade. But who could ever love a beast?

"If they don't eat with me," The Beast growled in a low voice, "they don't eat at all!"

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Voilà l'amour! = This is love!

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Aww, poor Beast. You know, I've always wondered what was going through The Beast's mind during scenes like this. I mean, in the film he came across as harsh, and so unreasonable, but really, there had to be a whirlwind of emotion going on inside him. This is what I believe he was generally feeling. What do you think? Did you like how I portrayed him. Still, you can't blame the girls for refusing is, "generous" dinner invitation, can you?.

You may have noticed that when I am writing from The Beast's perspective, his name appears in capital letters. From the perspective of the girls however, his name appears in lower case letters. This is because the girls do no see him as anything other than a beast ... yet. Clever, right?

Well, keep reading, and reviewing. Thanks a bunch, you wonderful people you!

Six little ducks that I once knew,

xJadeRainx


	10. Dinner and a Show

The Beast stormed ferociously to his lair in the West Wing. He was so incredibly angry, that when The Beast finally reached the door, he effortlessly ripped the damned thing off its hinges, and tossed it aside. How dare they refuse his invitation! He was the master of this castle, and they were only silly little girls. As The Beast entered his lair, his heightened sense of smell picked up the unmistakable odor of must and mildew. The unfortunate, cursed prince stomped about his quarters, kicking up dirt. He had been humiliated in front of his own servants. This was a disgrace. The more he thought about how the girls debased him, the more his massive body filled with rage, and he was never really skilled at containing it either. The Beast easily lifted an old, dilapidated chair and hurled it across the room. It hit the fall wall of the West Wing, and splintered into pieces far too many for The Beast to count. Was that a broken down coat rack? Not anymore. The Beast crushed it into oblivion with his fierce paws. What did he need a coat rack for anyway? He quickly surveyed the room with a critical eye. It was a mess. No, it was utter chaos. Clutter, debris, was everywhere! But The Beast didn't care. He was an animal, now, and animals belonged in zoos anyway.

"I ask nicely and they refuse," The Beast growled to himself, "what... what do they want me to do, beg?"

The Beast padded over to where the enchanted rose was sitting on a table, safely enclosed in a bell jar. He tenderly touched the smooth, glass casing for a moment. The rose was the only thread that was tying his sanity together. His twenty-first year had come. The rose would bloom no more. It would only continue to wilt, and so it was, with The Beast's own spirit. Laying nearby the bell jar, was a magic mirror that the Enchantress had also given him that fateful night. It was his window to the outside world, but for the first time, he would use it to see what was happening in his own home.

"Show me the girls," The Beast ordered the mirror.

There was an intense burst of a green tinged light, and The Beast shielded his eyes from the momentary brightness. When the light finally subsided, the mirror displayed the image of eight of the girls huddled together in one room. What were they doing together? Were they friends?

_"The Master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Madame Armoire lobbied._

_"I don't want to get to know him," one of the girls stated._

_"I don't want anything to do with him!" a brunette in a modest blue dress cried._

The Beast laid down the mirror in disgust, "I'm just fooling myself. They'll never see me as anything... but a monster."

Then his eyes caught sight of something hanging behind a worn, tattered curtain. The Beast pushed the fabric aside, and his eyes lit up with rage, while his heart was filled with pain. He was staring directly at an old portrait of himself. Who was that man, handsome and arrogant, seeming as if he hadn't a care in the world? This man was a stranger to him, now. The Beast extended his sharp, black claws, and teared away at the painting, disfiguring the pretentious fool. When the deed was finished, the beast let out a howl of rage, or was it agony? He couldn't tell the difference anymore.

* * *

Eight of the girls from L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles had accumulated in the room belonging to Belle and Isolé. They were all dreadfully tired, but not a single one of them could sleep, not even Rêverie. Shocking, yes, but hunger is excellent at keeping a person awake at night.

"Belle, J'ai faim," Sniffed Jovianne, as her eyes began to tear. Yes, even the bubbly Jovianne, was slipping into a dour mood.

"We're all hungry," Belle replied to the girl, "but we have to remain strong."

"My sister is very strong," Nouille remarked, "did you know that she's a world winning heavy weight lifter? I wonder where she ran off to, though."

Belle sighed at Nouille's absurdity. If the girl would only turn around, then she might find her sister was standing behind her all along. Belle stifled a yawn. She had to admit that she was on the verge of starving, but she had made a wise decision, urging the girls to refuse the beast's invitation. She had!

"I do not see why we must starve like deer caught in a long, bitter winter," Râleur griped, "we'll only die quicker this way."

"Râleur," Belle attempted to explain, "it was a necessary decision. We can't encourage that monster. We have to stand up for ourselves! Show him that we're not afraid."

"But I am afraid," Rêverie admitted.

"Yes," Belle faltered, but..."

"You never asked any of us _our_ opinion," added Isolé.

Bell was stunned. Isolé, of all people, made an excellent point, but still she was the leader! Certain thing simply had to be done.

"Isolé, please try to understand..."

"So," Odieux interrupted, "are we supposed to never eat again?"

"We'd be thin as a rail!," gasped Nouille, "well, my sister has been meaning to lose a few pounds..."

"Oh, hush, you silly girl," Râleur steamed, "no one cares about your sister!"

At just that moment, Rêverie's stomach produced an enormous growl. Isolé was right. Belle hadn't asked the other girls how they wanted to deal with their little predicament. And Odieux was right! They couldn't possibly go on without eating forever. And what exactly was the point she was trying to prove? Belle didn't remember anymore. She couldn't ignore the facts any longer. They were hungry.

"All right," Belle relented, "help me rouse the other girls. We can go apologize to the beast, and maybe get something to eat."

Jovianne squealed, and hugged Belle tightly around her waist, "Oh, you have made me so happy! Merci beaucoup!"

"De rien," Belle sighed, pulling the girl off the lower half her her torso, "now, let's go."

As Belle lead her fellow girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles through the drafty corridors, she rethought her original idea of apologizing to the crude monster. Perhaps it would be better to just find the kitchen and grab a quick bite. They could all deal with the beast in the morning. Belle paused just outside the kitchen door. It sounded like Mrs. Pots and Cogsworth were in the middle of a conversation.

"Well if you ask me, they were just being stubborn. After all, the master did say please."

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the..."

Belle turned to the other girls, "I think we should come back later."

"Non," Râleur huffed angrily, "we are all hungry. We go in, now."

With that, Râleur forcefully pushed Belle through the door, and she landed flat on her face, directly in front of both Mrs. Pots and Cogsworth.

"Oh my," gasped the teapot, "are you all right, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pots. Merci," Belle answered from her position on the floor, "we're all just a trifle hungry."

Belle stood to her feet, and dusted off her dress, and apron. No sooner had she finished, when Lumiere came scuttling through the door.

"The mademoiselles are hungry!" Lumiere repeated.

"They are!" cried Mrs. Pots, "Hear that? They're hungry! Stoke the fire, break out the sliver, wake the china!"

"No, no, no," Cogsworth whispered to the teapot, "remember what the master said."

"Oh, pish-posh," Mrs. Pots disregarded, "I'm not going to let the poor children go hungry."

"Oh all right," the mantle clock conceded, "a crust of bread, a glass of water, and then..."

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you!" Lumiere chided, "They are not prisoners. They are our guests! We must make them feel welcome here."

"Well keep it down," ordered Cogsworth, "if the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course," the candelabra lead the young women to a large dining table, and once they were all seated, added, "but what is dinner without a little music?"

"Music!" Cogsworth shouted in clear protest.

Lumiere ignored his old, uptight friend, and seemingly, out of nowhere, a spotlight was shined directly on him. It was a sign from the heavens! The mademoiselles were to have dinner with a show, tonight.

_Lumiere:  
Mes chéris Mademoiselles, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkins 'round your neck, chéris  
And we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing  
They can dance  
After all, girls, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menus  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guests  
Oui, our guests  
Be our guests_

_Lumiere and Chorus:  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_Lumiere:  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

_Chorus:  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guests_

_Lumiere:  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest_

_Lumiere and Chorus:  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!_

_Lumiere:  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_Lumiere:  
Be our guests!_

_Chorus:  
Be our guests!  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. pots was excitedly chirping away in the kitchen. It had been far too long since they last had company, and this was the most important company off all. One of these girls was going to break the spell. Mrs. Pots could feel it!_  
_

_Mrs Potts:  
We have guests!  
We have guests!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
They'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

_Chorus:  
We've got a lot to do!_

_Mrs Potts:  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!_

_Chorus:  
They're our guests!_

_Mrs Potts:  
They're our guests!_

* * *

_  
Chorus:  
They're our guests!  
Be our guests! Be our guests! Be our guests!_

_Chorus:  
Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going  
Course by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!_  
_Please, be our guests!_

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

J'ai faim = I'm hungry

De rien = You're welcome

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Obviously the song is_ Be Our Guest_, from Disney's 1991 film, _Beauty and the Beast._

Now, that that's out of the way, we can get on to more important matters. While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to _Carnival of the Animals_, a musical composition consisting for fourteen movements my the French Romantic composer, Camille Saint -Saëns. The segment entitled, Aquarium, is used as background music for Disney's version of_ Beauty and the Beast._

Again, poor Beast. This is officially no longer a pure comedy, although I promise to keep some amusing elements in the story. Guess what? When I was little I had a comb and mirror set of the Beast's magic mirror. It looked exactly like it, only the handle of the mirror was no ordinary handle, I could pull it out and it would become a comb! When I was finished combing my hair, I could just put it right back in, and it was a magic mirror again! I loved that thing...

Little town, it's a quiet village,

xJadeRainx


	11. Curiosity

"Achoo!" Immediately after the performance, Maladie sneezed so forcefully, that it sent poor Cogsworth sailing across the dining table, and landing head first into a gelatin mold, "Pardon Moi."

Lumiere hurried over to the old mantle clock, and helped him out of his gelatinous prison. As soon as Cogsworth was free, Belle spoke.

"Bravo, bravo!" applauded Belle, "That was wonderful!"

Most of the girls had thoroughly enjoyed themselves except for Râleur, who huffed so hard, she blew out one out Lumiere flames, and Rêverie had missed the entire spectacular. Currently, Rêverie was lying face down, and snoring into a bowl full of crème brûlée.

"Merci, mademoiselles," Lumiere charmed, kissing the back of Belle's hand.

"Yes, good show," Began Cogsworth, who looked upwards at his own face, "oh my goodness, will you look at the time? Now it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"I couldn't possibly go to bed now," Jovianne remarked, "I am far too happy!"

"It's our first time in an a-achoo!," Malaide wiped her nose on her dress sleeve, "our first time in an enchanted castle!"

"Enchanted!" Cogsworth choked, "who said anything about the castle being enchanted?"

Belle clearly noticed the reproachful glace the clock directed at Lumiere.

"We figured it out on our own," Belle smiled kindly.

"Wait!" Nouille cried in confusion, "the castle is enchanted?"

Well, Belle shrugged. Most of the girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles had figured it out on their own.

"I'd like to look around, if that's all right," Odieux mentioned.

"Oh! Would the mademoiselles like a tour?" Lumiere began excitedly.

"Oui, oui," Odieux nodded enthusiastically, "that would be nice!"

"Wait a second," protested Cogsworth, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Belle had to admit that the thought of a tour was appealing, but why was Cogsworth so nervous? She was even more curious to uncover_ that_ mystery.

Belle poked Cogsworth with a playful finger, "Perhaps you could take us. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually," Cogsworth blushed with flattery, "ah, yes, I do!"

Lumiere and Cogsworth lead the way, as the twenty girls of L'académie de Agréable Demoiselles trailed behind dutifully. The clock of course, was providing the tour's commentary.

"Is that a a minimalist rococo design?" Odieux asked Cogsworth in rapture.

"I see the young lady has a keen eye for detail," Cogsworth beamed, "As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?"

Odieux may have been enthralled with the tour, but Belle was not. It wasn't because she was bored with old Cogsworth, no! Belle simply could not help herself. Her curiosity was pulling her to explore the castle on her own. Belle moved her head to the side, and noticed a large staircase. What laid beyond the stairs? Belle didn't know, but could just as easily find out. Belle turned away from the tour group, and resolved to climb the lonely staircase. However, as soon as she set one foot upon the first step, she was interrupted by the extremely anxious forms of Lumiere and his companion Cogsworth, blocking her way.

"What's up there?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring," Cogsworth informed, while Lumiere nodded in ardent agreement.

The West Wing? The horrible beast had forbidden them to enter the West Wing earlier. Now, Belle was more curious than ever to see what was up those stairs.

"So that's the West Wing," whispered Belle, "I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" squawked Cogsworth.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Belle smirked, strategically stepping over the two servants, who quickly ran past her again.

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

"Maybe Later," Cogsworth reminded Belle a little of Odieux.

"The gardens," Lumiere added desperately, "or the library perhaps?"

Belle paused at the word library. Belle loved books, and the thought of having an entire library at her fingertips, made her heart leap from her chest. Belle glanced over, at the other girls who were watching rom afar, looking quite impatient. Odieux would enjoy the library also, Belle knew. She didn't want to be any more of a nuisance to her friends, so Belle relented.

"You have a library?"

"Oh, yes!" cried Cogsworth, "Indeed!"

"With books!" Lumiere exclaimed.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Cogsworth's voice trailed off as he spoke, and the tour commenced.

At first, Belle really did move to follow them, but she took one final glace behind her towards the forbidden staircase. She realized that she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, and the behavior of both Lumiere and Cogsworth only fueled her very active imagination, even further. Looking back towards the group, Belle noticed that they were all far ahead of her. They hadn't noticed that she wasn't among the tour goers. Now, was the perfect opportunity for Belle to press her luck.

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

Well this was a short chapter, 1,000 words not including the author notes, but do try to remember it IS an update! I would have wrote more, but I'm tired from late night Olympic watching. The United States still leads the Olympic medal count with six medals! One gold , two silver, and three bronze. Germany is in second with four medals, and France is in second with three! Go team USA!

As always, thank you all for reading. Keep reviewing and making my day.

Everyday it's a getting closer,

xJadeRainx


	12. Terror in the West Wing

Belle cautiously made her way up the staircase leading to the mysterious, forbidden West Wing. Of course, Belle had noticed that most of the castle was kept in rather poor condition, but this particular area was a wreck. Smashed pieces of furniture littered all the corridors. At one point, Belle encountered a shattered mirror, still hanging on its wall. Each individual shard reflected the image of Belle's face. The poor girl shivered for a moment. As she advanced down the West Wing, Belle was overcome my a feeling of dread. She had to remind herself that it was only a dimly lit floor of the beast's castle. Nothing bad was going to happen to her. Belle quickly shook away her fears, and moved onward. Finally, she came across a large, wooden door. An intricate stone gargoyle was strategically mounted to the middle of the door, acting as a sort of knob. Belle drew in a deep breath, before grabbing hold of the gargoyle, and twisting it in a clockwise motion. The door creaked open, and as Belle stepped into the room, she inhaled lungfuls of dust and mold spores. Her brown eyes roamed about the room in wild curiosity.

Never before, had Belle ever seen a room in such ill condition. The West Wing was utter chaos. Smashed chairs and coat racks lay everywhere. Dirt, dust, grime. The place was abysmal. Belle assumed this particular room had not been lived in for years, now. Surly, the West Wing was unfit even for the likes of the beast. Belle walked slowly across the room. There was something behind a tattered drapery that caught her eye. Belle effortless pushed aside the heavy curtain, to reveal an old portrait of a man. By the looks of it, the beast had slashed his sharp claws across the man's face. Why? Belle gingerly pressed the straps of fabric back against the canvas, as if she was putting puzzle pieces together. Belle was surprised to find that the subject of the painting was a very handsome man indeed. But... there was something about him. This man had the most familiar blue eyes. The painting almost made Belle feel like she knew this man. In fact, she was almost sure that she knew him, but how could that be? Still, those blue eyes... Suddenly, Belle noticed a lovely red rose, enclosed in a glass bell jar, sitting undisturbed on a table. She was drawn to the rose, and as Belle came nearer to the flower, she thought that its petals seemed to glow. How interesting! Belle held her breath as she lifted the bell jar from the table. She needed to get a closer look at the elegant rose. Belle lifted her fingers, so that she might gently caress the red petals, when she was met with a ferocious roar. Belle whirled her body round to find the face of the beast. His features were twisted in rage and contempt, frightening the living daylights out of her.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE!" the beast roared at her.

Then, the beast picked up the glass cover and replaced it over the rose. Belle was surprised to see how gentle the beast seemed, when it concerned the flower.

"I-I'm sorry," Belle backed away, stuttering.

"I warned you not to come here," the beast snarled, in a gravely low voice.

"I-I didn't mean any harm," whimpered Belle, "I was only curious."

"Do you realize what you could have done?" he asks, thrashing about, and throwing furniture clear across the room.

If Belle was frightened before, she was terrified now.

"N-no," sniffled Belle.

The beast did not seem to be appeased by Belle words, and he advanced towards her, in a threatening fashion. Belle could clearly read the murder in his eyes, as the beast extended his sharp, black claws, and took a great swipe at her. Belle immediately dropped to her knees to avoid the beast's claws. Her hands flew across the dusty floorboards in search of some weapon, with which she could defend herself. All Belle could procure, was a splintered dowel that must have once been part of a chair. When the beast pulled Belle up from the neck of her dress, she swung at him with her weapon. Belle's fear drove her to hit the monster hard enough to draw blood. The beast instantly released his grip on Belle with a howl, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she took of running.

Belle raced down the corridors of the West Wing. Finally, she beheld the staircase that would bring her back to the main foyer. Belle took the steps, two, three at a time. The poor, frightened girl was desperate to put as much distance between herself and the beast as physically possible. Belle never stopped running for a minute. Because she was far too preoccupied with other matters, Belle was only faintly aware of Lumiere's voice calling out to her.

"Wh- Where are you going?" the candlestick mumbled

"Promise or no promise," Belle cried, "I can't stay here another minute!"

At that moment, Cogsworth attached himself to Belle's ankle, "Oh no, wait, please wait!"

Only, Belle did not heed the old clock's request. She forcefully shook Cogsworth off her leg, and continued her race to the castle's door. When she finally reached the exit, Belle flew through the door, slamming in loudly behind her. She was never going to look back.

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter guys, but I didn't want to spoil the mood, by breaking up this chapter with another character's point of view. Okay, so you have the Syfy channel to thank for this update. I was watching a made for Syfy movie called_ Beauty and the Beast: A Dark Tale._ Politely put, it was a waste of two hours of my life, but then again, most Syfy movies are. Well, at least I got some inspiration out of it.

As I'm sure most of you have noticed, I changed up the scene where Beast confronts Belle in the West Wing. I just thought that my way was much more dramatic than Disney's way. Plus, what fun would it be if I only regurgitated what the Disney Animators have already done? Not much!

So, I hope you enjoyed the update, and keep reading!

A quick Olympic medal count update for you all: The United States is in the lead with 36 medals. 9 gold, 14 silver, and 13 bronze! Germany is in second place with 29 medals, and Canada has taken third place with 25 medals. Sorry, Norway! Go team USA!

Tale as old as time,

xJadeRainx


	13. Giving Chase

The Beast stood on the balcony of the West Wing, staring broodingly over the horizon. He could see the irritating girl, who had deliberately disobeyed his orders, attempt to trudge her way through the November snow. The wind was howling mightily, and Beast could tell that a storm was about to pick up. The wretched thing didn't stand a chance out there! Surely, she'd freeze to death in the dreadful cold... if the wild wolves that roamed the forest didn't finish her off first. At this, Beast felt a slight pang of guilt... but why? He had done nothing wrong! That... that insufferable girl had breached his only safe haven in this world, against his strict orders. Beast was completely within his rights to react the way he had! If the girl hadn't escaped, and he had hurt her... well, she deserved that much.

Still, the beast remained on the balcony, having wrapped his thick cloak around himself for protection against the cold. The wind was vengeful tonight, and the girl... She didn't have a cloak at all, to keep her warm. The poor thing left in a terrified hurry, with noting but her modest, blue dress. One thing was certain, she wasn't going to get very far. Beast roared to himself in anger. If the girl died out there tonight, it would be entirely his fault, and one more thing for the Enchantress to hold against him.

Without another moment's waste Beast turned quickly from his balcony, his heavy cape billowing behind him. The cursed prince would need to move quickly, for the girl... what was her name again? Oh well, that fact didn't matter at the moment, because whoever she was didn't have very much time. Snowflakes, were being blown about by the winter gale in every cardinal direction, impeding the average vision, and it was growing steadily darker by the minute. Surely, the wolves would be out, preparing themselves for their nightly hunt.

Beast stormed thorough his castle, his huge paws padding against the marble staircases, and tiled flooring with loud thuds. He raced his way towards the castle's exit, seeing as he did not have time for a leisurely stroll.

He meet Lumiere in one of the corridors, "Master, Master!" the candlestick cried, "The girl... she..."

"I know," Beast growled.

"But she could die out there!"

"Not if I can help it," the Beast snarled, without even a glance behind him, "I'm going after her."

Upon exiting his home, Beast's face was immediately assaulted by a cold, blistering wind. If if weren't for his thick fur, and heavy cloak, the Beast would never be able to withstand these low temperatures. He couldn't even imagine what kind of state the girl must be in now. Beast forced himself to push these thoughts from his mind; he still needed to find the girl.

Beast quickly scanned the snow covered ground, looking for her tracks. This act was in vain, however, for the wind and snow had covered the girl's tracks long ago. However, this was not too much of a setback for the Beast. Ever since the Enchantress had transformed him, he had been bestowed with animal like senses. That was to say, superior eyesight, sense of smell, and hearing. His hearing was useless at the moment, for Beast could distinguish no sound other than the howling wind, but his eyesight was quite handy in this type of weather, and his heightened sense of smell was his most valuable tool yet. Beast stopped, and took a deep sniff into the air. After a minute or so, he picked up the girl's scent, and ran off in her direction.

He was getting closer to the girl; he could smell that much, but wait... The Beast paused again to sniff the air; he had picked up another scent... a wolf. Beast charged forward, knowing full well, that if he could smell the girl, than a wolf would easily be able to do the same. Just then, he was hit with another strong gale, and beast could distinguish the scents of several more wolves. There was a whole pack after her now.

As Beast neared the site, he spotted the girl, and she was being circled by a pack of hungry wolves. Suddenly, the girl makes a frenzied dash, hoping to escape the wolves. However, Beast realized that the girl had run straight onto a frozen pond. The beast knew that pond well, and its ice was always precariously thin this time of year. No sooner had beast finished this train of thought, did he hear a loud cracking noise, and the girl disappeared beneath the ice. Several of the wolves plunged in after her, and withing a few seconds, a large gray one emerged, with the girl's dress in it's jaws. At this point, the Beast was overcome by his animal instincts, and he bounded straight for the offending creatures.

Beast reached the wolf that was hovering over the girl, its jaws mere inches away from her pretty face. The Beast swiped at the wolf with one of his massive paw, his black claws extended, and the animal yelped. Beast picked up the girl in his arms, but three wolves immediately pounced on him. He painfully pulled the wolves off his chest, and the battle commenced.

Hours later, Beast was finally able to frighten off all the wolves. Unfortunately, he was badly wounded from the fight, with torn skin tissue, and gushing wounds. The Beast looked at the snowy ground, where the girl laid unconscious, and slightly blue from the cold. Her hair and dress were soaked, from her fall into the pond, and Beast knew full well, that if he didn't get her back to the palace right away, the girl would die within a few minutes.

The trek back to the castle was long, and expended much of his energy, carrying the girl over his shoulders, and his multiple wounds wasn't helping at all. Finally, Beast threw open the palace doors, and the first to meet his gaze was none other than Mrs. Pots.

"The poor dear!" Mrs. Pots gasped, "What happened? And, Mater... you're bleeding!"

"There was a wolf attack," Beast winced.

Mrs. Pots instantly took the fragile girl into her custody, and retreated into some far corner of the castle, to administer some kind of medical help for the poor thing. Meanwhile, the Beast remained in his drawing room, licking his wounds, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," Beast grunted, believing that it was one of his servants.

The Beast, master of the castle, was far beyond surprised to see that the person who knocked was one of the other girls that was staying in his home.

"May I help you?" the Beast asked with a forced politeness.

"I..." the girl hesitated, "I just want to thank you for rescuing Belle."

"Belle?" Repeated the Beast in confusion.

"Oui, Belle," the girl affirmed, "she's very smart, but she can be hot headed at times. What was she thinking, running away like that? Surely she would have died from frost bite, or hypothermia... and with the wolves and other nocturnal predators inhabiting these areas..."

Just then, Beast noticed the girl was carrying a bowl of hot water, and two or three clean towels. What exactly did this girl have in mind? There was absolutely no way he was going to allow her to touch him. The Beast could lick his own wounds just fine!

"What's your name?" Beast asked of the young woman.

"Odieux," she answered, "my Papa is a country doctor... I can dress your wounds. Papa taught me!"

"No," Beast growled.

"But you can't just let your wounds sit like that! Thy could grow infected at that could lead to all sorts of nasty things like, gang green or..."

"Fine!" the Beast snarled.

He's submit to anything just to get this girl to stop talking.

Odieux gently dipped the towel into the steaming water, "Hold still. This might sting a little."

The moment the towel touched Beast's skin, he howled in agony.

"THAT HURTS!"

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much," Odieux chided.

"Well, if she hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Beast retorted.

"Well, if you hadn't have frightened her, then she wouldn't have run away!"

Beast opened his fang filled mouth to respond, but couldn't think of a good reply. This Odieux was right, he shouldn't have frightened... What was her name again? Oh, Belle. He shouldn't have frightened Belle, especially since he knew that the girl meant no harm.

"Well, she shouldn't have gone into the West Wing," Beast added with a humphf.

"And you should learn to control your temper!"

Another good point, Beast thought, as Odieux returned to dressing his wounds.

Beast bit back his pain, just enough to manage a gruff, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Odieux returned with a surprising tenderness.

Maybe there was more to these girls than the Beast had originally thought. He really should get to know them better. This... this Odieux... she seemed intelligent enough, and Beast noticed, she wasn't all that bad to look at.

* * *

**Une Note Intéressante**

So, here is another update folks! I know it's been a while, but hey, as Frank Sinatra would say, that's life! I hope you like it!

Okay, okay, okay, don't hate me, but as you can see, I have completely rewritten the wolf chase scene. Since Belle was unconscious in my version, she couldn't very well attend to Beast's wounds, now could she? So, i thought the next logical girl would be Odieux. And remember, Beast needs to chose love between these twenty girls... i couldn't very well make it a clear cut path for Belle! That wouldn't be any fun!

Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns,

xJadeRainx


End file.
